


Kindle A Flame In Her Heart

by Snow



Category: Toby Daye - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Misses Clause Challenge, PWP, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby and Tybalt...in bed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindle A Flame In Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seimaisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/gifts).



Toby stood naked for a second, completely unselfconscious about the pile of clothing lying on the floor next to her because she was too busy kissing Tybalt for it to matter. "Maeve's tits," Toby murmured, dragging Tybalt over to the bed with her. He obligingly lay down next to her for a moment, and she ran her hands through his striped hair.

"I much prefer yours," he said, his head bending over her to show her his appreciation for them. Toby could hope that that might quiet him for a moment, but it didn't so much do that as make her very grateful for the fact that there wasn't anyone else in, and that her neighbors weren't the eavesdropping type. She hadn't imagined that he would be so loud.

"You haven't seen hers," Toby said, scoffing at him. She wished he wouldn't say such things when he didn't mean them, or if he did mean them then he was being an idiot.

"I don't need to," Tybalt told her. Fortunately he didn't go so far as to say that Toby's were perfect, because then Toby was pretty sure she would have hit him, instead of just groaning (and not with pleasure, or not _just_ with pleasure).

He was also still wearing a shirt, which Toby didn't think was working very well for her. She tugged at it for a second before she got him to cooperate enough that she could drag the shirt off of him. She gave herself a moment to admire the view there before she leaned up to kiss him. His tongue slid into her mouth, and hers wrapped around his. Her hands fumbled with the fly of his pants, but he dragged them away after a second, pressing their palms together.

"Always in such a hurry," he chastised her, weaving his fingers through hers.

Toby gave him a look and pulled her hands back entirely. "We'll do things your way, then," she said, keeping her hands floating in the air while she leaned in to kiss him again.

He seemed amused by that, as he returned the kiss sweetly and gently. Toby almost pulled back, since she hadn't been prepared for anything like that, but she was worried that that would just make him more amused. When his hand reached up to tilt her chin, Toby did break away.

"You have me naked in your bed and all you want to do is make out like teenagers?" she asked. "It's been quite a number of years since I've been one, I hope you're aware."

Tybalt's brow wrinkled, and he shook his head. "I think teenagers are the ones who rush by things without appreciating them. I simply don't want that to be the case here."

"It's not rushing if I know I have as much time as I want. I happen to know that I don't have to wait if I don't want to." She was fairly certain that she could get Tybalt up to speed easily enough, after all.

"No, then it's impatience," he told her, a smirk on his lips.

Toby hissed like the cat he was. "I'll show you impatience," she threatened.

He cocked an eyebrow, all aristocratic arrogance. "Mm. Maybe I'll decide to change my pace."

"If you try to tell me that it has nothing to do with my actions then I'll tell you where you can shove it," Toby muttered.

"I have some ideas for that of my own," he huffed, and Toby wanted to make him eat his amusement at her. But then he dipped his head down, nibbling on her neck while his hands stroked down her sides, and Toby's annoyance at him shifted into something rather different.

Which was good, because if her annoyance grew much more she was going to just kick him out of her bed and get _herself_ off. At the rate they'd been going, it would have been more effective.

Now it seemed she'd finally shifted his focus away from his own cleverness and back toward her body. This time she wasn't going to run the risk of distracting him, or letting him distract her. Sometimes it seemed that they functioned best without words to get in between them anyway.

She got his pants off and when he started to smirk at her again Toby pushed her mouth against his, licking around the corners of it and running her hand down his back. He pushed back against her, rolling them until she was on top. "Can I fuck you?" he asked.

Toby almost laughed, despite her mental promise that she was going to focus on sex, not words. "No, I brought you back here so you could make me coffee in the morning."

"I'll do that anyway."

He slid out from under her to grab a condom from his discarded pants, while she realized that she hadn't really _meant_ to go extending the invitation for him to stay the entire night. It must have shown on his face, because he leaned in to kiss her, quick and deep, and Toby quite forgot why it had seemed so very important that he _not_ stay.

Later, she lay in his arms, which curled unconsciously around her. He'd fallen asleep almost immediately after they'd both come, and she would have found something amusing about that if she hadn't been so busy finding it endearing instead. Since he wasn't awake, she didn't feel obligated to shove him off.

Besides, now that they were here, making him leave wouldn't make it less awkward and it wouldn't prevent her from having to face it.

So long as Tybalt held to his promise to make her coffee, Toby supposed that she could figure out when she had it how she was going to proceed.

At the moment she didn't feel much like moving, and she didn't feel much like poking at that feeling to figure out where it came from.

Maybe Tybalt had the right idea with just drifting off to sleep.


End file.
